


I Can’t

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Multi, SPN RPF - Freeform, Supernatural RPF - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 19:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 321Warnings: Angst. Also first RPF please don’t hate meParings: Rob x Reader x Rich





	I Can’t

You saw them from the corner of your eye. The Military Police or MPs as they were called. As far as you knew nobody else on the set had a spouse, child or other relatives in the army or other branch of the military. In your heart you knew they were here for you, that your husband was gone.  
You let out a scream of pure angst and fell to your knees, never more grateful that’s what your script said to do. You ran your lines on autopilot as you sobbed over Richard who was playing Gabriel who was lying on the floor pretending to be dead.   
Someone called cut because apparently it was too much and you got up heading straight for the MPs ignoring everyone. You took them to your trailer and got the news you knew as soon as you saw them Casey was dead killed in battle he wasn’t coming home. Taking his ring from them you dismissed them and locked yourself away.   
Part of you knew how worried your friends were but you didn’t care. You didn’t know how to go on.  
You didn’t know how long you stayed there clutching his ring to you, nor when you fell asleep. The only thing you knew was you woke in bed between Rob and Rich. They were your best friends and you knew they cared.   
No words were spoken as they held you as you sobbed he’s gone over and over again.   
Eventually you cried until you couldn’t.  
“We’re here for you (Y/N) you aren’t alone in this” Rob whispers softly   
“We’re not going anywhere until you kick us out.” Rich murmurs. Both men knew you well enough to know you being alone right now was unwise.  
All you could do was nod and whisper,“ thanks” you’d eventually get better though you’d never be quiet the same you knew your friends would help you no matter what.


End file.
